O Desafio de Chronos, versão Jrock
by Pipe
Summary: A história dos cavaleiros de Atena encolhidos pelo deus Chronos, mas em outra versão. O plot é o mesmo, mas a história é diferente.
1. Introdução

**O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS, VERSÃO J-ROCK**

**INTRODUÇÃO**

_**Explicações e disclaimers:**_

Bom, antes das reclamações que virão encher minha caixa de e-mail, já vou justificar. Isto é uma encomenda. Uma pessoa que eu gosto muito comentou que tinha o sonho de ler a fic favorita dela em uma outra versão. Como eu também gosto de escrever fics no gênero, topei o desafio.

Os J-Rockers aqui citados não tem nada a ver com seus signos. Sugizo ficaria lindo como Máscara da Morte e Yoshiki seria um Cavaleiro de Escorpião da hora, mas os Cavaleiros de Atena foram escolhidos pela dona do presente.

Portanto, declaro que os J-Rockers aqui citados não me pertencem – infelizmente – mas eu pertenço a eles de todo meu coração. Nenhum J-Rocker foi ferido, humilhado ou assediado durante a execução da fic... apesar da tentação e do Toll e Hidehiko na parede. Usamos dublês especializados.

Atenção para a lista de Cavaleiros utilizados:

_De ouro_:

ÁRIES – Sakura, ex L'Arc en Ciel, atual S.O.A. P.

TOURO – You, guitarrista do Gackt Job.

GÊMEOS – Sakurai Atsushi, vocalista do Buck Tick

CÂNCER – Taiji, ex X Japan

LEÃO – Inoran, ex Luna Sea

VIRGEM – Chachamaru, guitarrista do Gackt Job

LIBRA – seria o Toshi, mas no Desafio de Chronos Dohko não apareceu, portanto... beijo, amor... *acena*.

ESCORPIÃO – Pata, guitarrista do X Japan.

SAGITÁRIO – então, também não teve Aioros no Desafio... U-ta (Buck-Tick) ficou de fora.

CAPRICÓRNIO – J, ex Luna Sea

AQUÁRIO – Sugizo, ex Luna Sea

PEIXES - Yoshiki, X Japan.

_De bronze_:

SEIYA: Aoi, Gazette

HYOGA: Uruha, Gazette

SHUN: Nao, Alice Nine

IKKI: Tora, Alice Nine

SHIRYU: Miyavi.

A deusa Atena será representada pelo excelentíssimo MANA-sama. (Pelo menos ele se veste **bem** melhor que ela...)

_Os deuses:_

HADES – Imai, guitarrista do Buck Tick

FOBOS – Hidehiko, guitarrista do Buck Tick

DEIMOS – Toll, baterista do Buck Tick

CHRONOS – hide, X Japan,

HYPNOS – Ryuichi, ex- Luna Sea

Kanon, ex-Marina e irmão gêmeo do Saga vai ser interpretado pelo Ryoichi.

E outros J-Rockers farão participações especiais como Cavaleiros de Prata e demais personagens.

Não vou simplesmente copiar a fic original, porque os J-Rockers têm suas piadas internas e características próprias. Seria muito tosco não aproveitá-las. Vamos ver no que dá.

Como é baseada numa outra fic, de crianças, não, sem chance de haver yaoi no meio. E o recado de sempre, se você não gosta do que eu escrevo, se poupe do desgosto e chateação e vai ler quem você gosta. Não leia a fic INTEIRINHA pra depois ficar reclamando. Eu me sinto envergonhada pelos atestados de burrice e problemas mentais que vocês passam. Por favor, dê um back ou clique no X ali à direita e seja feliz.

Nicolle, my J-chibi, também conhecida como Takashima Nii, é todinha sua.

Início em 08/03/2009.


	2. Vamos agitar um pouco a bagaça, Mana

**O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS, VERSÃO J-ROCK**

**01- VAMOS AGITAR UM POUCO A BAGAÇA, MANA**

Mana chamou os cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze para discutirem os problemas do Santuário.

-Eu to com o saco na lua de tomar conta daquele jardim de rosas sozinho. – Yoshiki já foi reclamando – Sugizo não providencia água gelada pras pobrezinhas, que não agüentam esse calor infernal da Grécia e J não sabe podar UM galho decentemente.

-Posso ser o Mestre da Água e do Gelo, mas não sou obrigado a ser sua cachoeira particular.

-E a Excalibur não serve pra podar rosinhas.

-Viu? Viu? Como é possível conviver com vizinhos desse tipo e...

-Podemos discutir suas roseiras depois, querido? Pois bem, Sakurai providenciou uma lista de prioridades para...

Mas Mana percebeu que estava falando sozinho. Não seria a primeira vez, se dessa vez todo mundo não estivesse parado no tempo, congelado.

-Será que o Sugizo exagerou na dose de novo?

-NÃO! Eu parei o tempo mesmo...

-HIDE! Por que?

-Pra gente conversar com calma, sem conversinhas paralelas e risinhos. Aê, Mana-sama, você não lasca uma unha pra nada, porque seus cavaleiros, mesmo os mais lesados, fazem de tudo pra você. Como eu tava meio entediado lá em cima, vou propor um desafio pra você.

-De que tipo?

-Um mês sem depender dos manes aí.

-E se eu conseguir, ganho o quê?

-Tempo.

-Muito vago. Quero a imortalidade.

-Ta querendo muito. Que tal uns anos de vida a mais?

-Que tal uns anos de vida a mais, JOVEM? Eu leio histórias da mitologia, ta? Sei que vocês, deuses gregos, trapaceiam sempre que possível.

-Eu não sou grego, mas de boa. Pensou bem. Então, vamos começar a diversão. Que o relógio do tempo comece a voltar para você, você, você e... você também!! – hide foi apontando os cavaleiros certos com o dedo. – Vou deixar uns ajudantes pra você, Mana. Isso vai ser mais divertido que qualquer Big Brother. Até daqui a um mês.

Mana olhou ao redor da mesa. Hide tinha deixado You, Taiji e os cavaleiros de bronze como ajudantes "Putz, que super ajuda..." Sakurai era o que tinha encolhido menos, deveria estar com 6 anos... Yoshiki, Pata, Sugizo, J e Inoran tinham 3 anos, no máximo. Chachamaru e Sakura eram bebês.

-Ok, agora vamos dividir as tarefas. Quem vai cuidar de quem?

-Eu cuido do meu mestre Sugizo – Uruha ergueu a mão. O moleque olhou pra ele com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-É melhor deixar o delinqüente bocudo comigo. – Taiji pegou J pelo braço. – E o teimoso calado também. – Separou Pata do grupinho.

Nao olhou pra Tora, que concordou. Pegaram um dos bebês, Chachamaru, e Yoshiki, que já fazia beicinho pra chorar. You pegou Sakura no colo, que ficou olhando pra ele com um olhar de "WTH?". Inoran se encolheu mais debaixo da mesa, mas Miyavi foi lá buscá-lo.

Aoi se animou:

-Se o Uruha vai cuidar de um garoto sozinho, eu também posso! Deixa eu cuidar do Yoshiki?

Mana se arrepiou.

-Melhor você me ajudar com o Sakurai, Pégaso. Pra domar a ferinha, eu vou precisar de ajuda.

-Vamos ficar todos juntos por aqui?

Mana pensou naquela molecada chorando, correndo pra cima e pra baixo e sacudiu a cabeça.

-Melhor vocês irem pras casas, mas ficarem por perto. Menos na de Peixes que é toda branquinha e cheia de tranqueiras. "Yoshiki teria um ataque se daqui um mês as paredes estivessem cheias de desenhos feitos com canetinha ou giz de cera."

Inoran já tinha se ajeitado no ombro de Miyavi pra tirar uma soneca, quando Yoshiki deu um berro:

-BISSO!!

-Cadê? É meu!! – J já deu um empurrão no Pata, que caiu longe e correu atrás do cavaleirinho de Peixes, que sacudia a cabeça pra ver se tirava aquela 'nojeira' do cabelo.

Sugizo também começou a correr atrás do Yoshiki, só pra saber que bicho era e Miyavi desceu Inoran pra ele poder brincar também. O moleque só rolou os olhos, bufou e agarrou na perna do cavaleiro de dragão.

Nao, com Chachamaru no colo, ficou sem ação. Tora tentava pegar Yoshiki, mas J e Sugizo estavam atrapalhando. Aoi resolveu a questão dando uma rasteira no menino. J puxou as madeixas loiras, tirando um besouro enorme – e alguns cabelos – e já ameaçou dar um tabefe no Sugizo, que ia avançar pra pegar o inseto dele.

Taiji se aproximou com um Pata esfolado no colo e puxou J pelo braço, rosnando para Aoi:

-Muito obrigado por nada, lesado. Machucou, Tora?

-Até que não, foi mais o susto. E o puxão no cabelo. Vem, Yoyo, já passou...

Mana levantou a cabeça fechando os olhos. Ia ser divertido pra hide, somente. Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, flagrou Atsushi fazendo aviãozinho com os documentos do Santuário.

-TEMOS QUE LEVAR AS CRIANÇAS PRAS CASAS IMEDIATAMENTE!

-Sim, Mana-sama! Tora e eu ficaremos na sala de recreação com eles, enquanto vocês descem e arrumam as casas de Sagitário, Escorpião, Libra e Virgem.

-Sugizo e eu ficaremos em Aquário mesmo. Vem, Sugi-chan. Depois você bate no Jun. – Uruha catou o pequeno Mestre no colo meio na marra e levou pra longe do 'confronto'.

-NÃO! Queo binca!! Fica, Uu.

-Vai lá arrumar a casa de Aquário que a gente olha ele. J vai ficar longe, certo?

O 'bocudo delinquente' sorriu angelicalmente, de um modo que não convenceu ninguém. Mas na sala de recreação, J foi brincar com Inoran. Sugizo se sentou com Pata e Yoshiki pra montarem uma cidade de blocos, enquanto os bebês... olhavam um para o outro desconfiados.

Estava tudo tranqüilo, até Jun pegar um aviãozinho de brinquedo e vir atacar a cidade de blocos. Sugizo e Yoshiki deram um grito e já saíram no tapa com o cavaleirinho de Capricórnio. Tora e Nao correram pra apartar. Pata se afastou, chateado e foi pra perto de Ino, que tinha posto o polegar na boca.

-Faze xixi... – gemeu o Leãozinho.

-Tamém. Vem, eu te levo. – o pequeno Escorpião deu as costas pra confusão e saíram da sala.

N/A: 14/03/2009. Nessa versão meu favorito É o Inoran. Quem já leu comentou que é um garoto que gosta de dormir com um tutor hiperativo. Ou seja, tudo nos conformes – pra sair confusão. Next: encontro com os cavaleiros de prata.


	3. Mais encrenca

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – VERSÃO J ROCK

CAPITULO 02 – Mais encrenca...

Não foi fácil separar J de Sugizo... Ainda mais com as unhas de Yoshiki no braço do outro. Mas assim que conseguiram e colocaram J num canto, Sugizo no outro e estavam passando sermão no cavaleirinho de Peixes, You, Miyavi, Uruha e Taiji voltaram. Miyavi assoviou, chamando Inoran:

-Vem, meu leãozinho preguiçoso, hora de comer!!

-Pata? Pata! – Taiji fechou a cara. – Vocês perderam um! O bagre ensaboado quietinho sumiu!

O 'bagre ensaboado quietinho' sentiu fome e pegando na mãozinha do leãozinho preguiçoso foi procurar o que comer. Aoi achou-os no corredor, levou-os pro refeitório, depois foi avisar os outros. Nao estava quase chorando quando Pégaso chegou:

-E agora? Como vamos achá-los?

-Calma, Nao-kun, somos cavaleiros de bronze, a gente consegue o que quiser!!

Yoshiki aproveitou a interrupção do sermão pra chiar:

-Qué papá!!

J e Sugizo acharam que era uma boa e começaram a pular e gritar junto:

-Qué papá tamém!

You riu e pegou os bebês no colo:

-Boa idéia, vamos levar estes pra comer, enquanto vocês procuram os sumidos.

Sakura olhou para Chachamaru e esticou a mãozinha pra pegar no cabelo claro do outro. Chacha olhou pra mão que vinha e bateu nela. Foi aí que o moreno enfezou e grudou mesmo no cabelo do loiro. Taiji deu uma gargalhada e desembaraçando a mão de Sakura do cabelo de Chachamaru, deu um conselho para You:

-Melhor deixar esses dois meio longe um do outro.

Aoi chegou e informou:

-O almoço ta na mesa!! Nossa, que caras! Que foi?

-Pata e Inoran sumiram...

-Ah, eles já estão almoçando. Vim aqui ajudar a levar os outros.

Sugizo já ergueu os braços para Uruha, J grudou na perna de Taiji, Yoshiki pulou nos braços de Tora. Miyavi pegou Sakura, deixando o bebê brincar com uma mecha dos seus cabelos enquanto Taiji erguia J pros ombros. Aoi fez beicinho:

-Eu queria levar um bebê...

-Cadê o Sakurai?

-Mana levou pro refeitório primeiro. Tora e Nao não tem que arrumar as casas lá? Então...

Yoshiki deu um suspiro do fundo da alma e estendeu os braços. Aoi queria colocá-lo nos ombros feito Taiji, mas o cavaleiro de Câncer não deixou:

-Você vai bater com o moleque no batente das portas, porque vocês dois são compridos.

-Mas você...

-EU o que?

Diante da cara do outro, Aoi nem terminou "Você também é alto e J é grandinho pra idade". Yoshiki se acomodou e eles foram.

Tia Nii não via a hora deles chegarem. Estava já no céu com os outros cavaleirinhos pequenos, fazendo a festa ora com Ino, ora com Pata, beliscando as bochechas de Atsushi.

Numa mesinha mais baixa, ela e as servas serviram arroz com carne de cordeiro desfiada e eles estavam comendo tranqüilos quando os cavaleiros de prata começaram a chegar. Hakuei de Baleia e Shou de Cérebro arregalaram os olhos, cochicharam entre si e caíram na risada. Assim que Ruki entrou, resolveram ir atazanar a paciência dos chibis:

- Oh, então esses são os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro de Athena? A que foram reduzidos, hein? A um bando de pivetes remelentos, cheirando a fralda sem trocar.

Inoran fuzilou Ruki com os olhos, mas Pata tocou em seu braço sem parar de comer. E Sakurai avisou:

-Cai fora.

-Senão Vossa Remelência vai fazer o quê, desse tamanho todo? – desafiou Ruki de Auriga, antes de bater na parede do outro lado.

Os outros dois olharam para o pequeno Atsushi, com a mãozinha estendida, de pé em cima da mesa, onde seus companheirinhos só puxaram os pratos, com o seu cosmo elevado agressivamente. Tia Nii desmanchou o cabelinho escuro e pediu pra ele descer, antes que caísse. E soltou os cachorros nos cavaleiros de prata:

-Então, brutamontes, vão continuar incomodando as crianças ou podemos continuar o almoço?

Nessa hora chegaram os outros cavaleiros de ouro. Hakuei e Shou estavam ajudando Ruki a se levantar, enquanto Saga de Cão de Caça e Kamijo de Lagarto entravam. Os grupos se olharam, Kamijo ergueu uma sobrancelha para Yoshiki que só lhe mostrou a língua. Tia Nii tirou cada bebê dos braços de seu cavaleiro, beijando antes de passar para uma outra serva ou para o chão.

-O que houve?

-As eternas provocações entre cavaleiros de prata e ouro, como sempre. Mas eles esqueceram que a força de um cavaleiro de ouro desponta aos seis anos, a idade de Sakurai agora. Cá entre nós, foi um bom golpe.

-Ah, tia Nii, sempre puxa-saco dos cavaleiros de ouro...

-Correção: puxa-saco do Atsushi. – resmungou Aoi, entregando Yoshiki pra ela.

-Ciúmes, Pégaso?

-Eeeuuu? – e ele achou melhor ficar quieto, pra não ter açúcar no seu feijão nem sal na sua sobremesa.

-Quano eu vô sê foite assim? – Inoran ainda estava impressionado.

-Quano seu dente da fente caii – informou J.

-Ahn... demooa?

-Ce qué batê em quem? Diz pa mim que eu bato.

Pata largou da comida pra dar risada. Como Taiji dizia, J era um delinqüente nato mesmo. J encheu a colher de comida pra tacar no cavaleirinho de Escorpião e começar uma guerra, mas Taiji rosnou um "nem pensar, moleque!" que afirmou a paz no almoço.

Já de barriguinha cheia, os meninos começaram a coçar os olhinhos. Levaram eles de volta ao 'cantinho dos brinquedos', jogaram uns colchonetes no chão e cada criança pegou um bichinho de pelúcia. Yoshiki pegou um Nemo de pelúcia, enquanto Pata abraçava um gato enorme. Inoran pegou um leãozinho. J se recusou a dormir, e Sugizo mesmo com sono, quis se mostrar durão: não ia dormir também. Taiji pegou em cada bracinho e levou-os pra passear pelos corredores. Quinze minutos depois, voltava com os dois derrubados.

Ao vê-los dormindo, Uruha comentou com Miyavi:

-Ah, acho que nem vai ser tão difícil assim...

-Não, a gente tira essa de letra, com uma mão amarrada nas costas.

Taiji bateu nos ombros dos dois, arrancando um gemido de cada:

-Claro que vai, claaarooo.

N/A: Na versão original, esse exemplo de pedagogia infantil foi dita pelo Hyoga, filho único. A frase do J para o Inoran não teve conotações yaoisticas, ta? Foi apenas um pensamento de moleque brigão. No próximo capitulo, as encrencas começarão. O Pata não vai ser pra sempre um "bagre ensaboado quietinho". Ele é de Escorpião, caramba! Participação relâmpago dos cavaleiros de prata... e da dona da história. 02/05/09.


	4. Moleque problema

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – VERSÃO J ROCK

CAPITULO 03 – Moleque problema...

Os garotos dormiram por uma hora, até o irrequieto J abrir os olhos. Na verdade, o que acordou Jun foi Sakura engatinhando por cima dele, tentando escapar da sala. Daí o cavaleirinho de Capricórnio agarrou numa perninha gorda e segurou, o que acabou machucando e irritando o bebê moreno, que tentou se livrar chutando primeiro o obstáculo. Como não conseguiu, Sakura começou a chorar, fechando a mãozinha e tentando acertar o punho no garoto. Rindo do jeito do bebê, Jun só desviou, mas o murro acertou em quem estava dormindo perto, no caso Yoshiki. Que também levou um chute da perninha que estava livre.

J riu mais ainda, achando superdivertido aquela confusão toda. Pata acordou, bufou e foi buscar alguém, porque Sugizo já estava acordando e aquilo tudo não ia prestar. O cavaleiro de Aquário foi tentar soltar o bebê, mas Inoran se pôs na frente para Sugizo não bater em J. Quem acertou um tapão na nuca de Jun foi Yoshiki, dolorido de apanhar de Sakura. J segurou a mão de Yoshiki mas não soltou o bebê moreno. Ele não queria perder o brinquedo, só que era impossível segurar os dois, já que o cavaleirinho de Peixes ainda tinha um braço livre pra bater nele.

Sugizo estava irritado porque Inoran não saía da frente, peitando-o. Acabou por empurrar o cavaleirinho de Leão, que caiu em cima de Chachamaru, que tinha acordado e estava engatinhando por ali. Quando as babás chegaram, Yoshiki, J e Sugizo estavam se estranhando, na base do empurrão, Sakura, Chachamaru e Inoran estavam aos berros.

-Fácil, né, Uruha? – resmungou Tora, pegando Yoshiki no colo e já vendo os roxos das pancadas de Sakura.

-Shh, shh, Ino-baby. Agora ta tudo bem. – Miyavi apertou o Leão no colo, apalpando a cabecinha atrás de algum galo.

You pegou Sakura no colo, acalmando o bebê e o beijando:

-Tá mais pra um tourinho enfurecido que pra um carneirinho, meu pequeno.

-Convivência. – respondeu Taiji, com uma vontade homicida de espancar J. Que ainda mostrou a língua pro Sugizo antes de sair da sala.

Aquário começou a sapatear no chão de nervoso. Nao recomendou:

-Vamos brincar lá fora pra acalmar as tensões. Gastando energia tudo parece melhor. Vamos, Maru-chan, brincar no parquinho?

Atsushi já estava lá, brincando. Taiji rodava J no carrossel, Pata brincando na caixa de areia. Inoran foi na gangorra com Yoshiki, enquanto Sugizo era posto, ainda emburrado, junto ao cavaleiro de Escorpião. Mas a cidade com estradinha do outro era convidativa e logo Aquário estava mostrando toda a sua técnica de engenharia. Foi quando Jun se enjoou do carrossel e resolveu 'brincar de outra coisa': trepa-trepa.

-Cuidado que você está meio tonto ainda. – avisou Taiji.

-To não. – e fui subindo, virando, escalando e descendo. Até que a tontura passou e J viu outra chance de aprontar com Sugizo.

Balançando o corpinho numa trave, deu impulso e aterrissou bem em cima da cidade de Sugizo e Pata, jogando areia em cima deles. Aquário levou a pior, porque entrou areia até nos olhos. Uruha veio salvá-lo, levando-o pra lavar o rosto, enquanto Pata se levantava e abrindo a mão, deu com vontade na cara do cavaleirinho de Capricórnio. J se assustou com a reação, mas não baixou a bola. Taiji e Tora que separaram.

-Opa, que foi isso?

-Vocês acham que só porque ele é silencioso, ele é tonto? Os quietinhos é que são piores, lembre-se disso. J, sossega senão eu vou te amarrar até a hora de jantar.

Mana ajudou, com seus poderes de deusa, a limpar os olhos do Sugizo, que ardiam pra caramba. Daí o cavaleirinho de Aquário resolveu que pra ele aquele dia já tinha dado. E não quis mais descer do colo do Uruha.

Depois de muito brincar, Inoran achou que também era hora de recarregar as baterias. E grudou na perna do Miyavi. Tora já chamou Nao, pegou seus bebês e foi descendo pra casa de Virgem. You deu tchau: era melhor dar um banho em Sakura pra ele ir relaxando.

Com receio de levar um novo tapão do Pata, J até foi pro lado de Sakurai, mas o Atsushi só deu uma boa olhada pro moleque, de cima pra baixo. Mana sorriu e olhou para Taiji que confirmou:

-Quando você tem o dom da liderança, aflora desde cedo. Vamos, aprendiz de delinqüente, tomar banho e jantar, porque os astros não estão a seu favor hoje. Pata, eu vou pegar o Jun no outro braço, não briguem no meu colo, senão apanham os dois, CERTO?

O "bagre ensaboado" só sorriu de ladinho e se acomodou.

Com o parquinho agora vazio, Aoi quis se impor:

-Aachan, vamos tomar banho.

_ Eu não sou bebê. Ainda é cedo pra tomar banho. Vamos mais tarde.

_ Sakurai...

_ Não quero ir! NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO! QUEM É VOCÊ PRA MANDAR EM MIM?

Aoi ficou olhando pra ele, boquiaberto, sem saber como enfrentar aquela aura de autoridade. Mana bufou e saiu em seu socorro:

_ Ele é seu mestre. Seu sensei. Você veio pra cá pra aprender a ser um cavaleiro, Atsushi e se quiser ganhar uma armadura, vai ter que obedecer ao Aoi.

Sakurai ficou olhando firme pra ele, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas acatou o que ele disse, já que não tinha memória suficiente pra desmentir. Só se lembrava que aos seis anos veio para o Santuário aprender a ser um cavaleiro. Mas que tinha algo que parecia estranho naquele discurso, tinha. Ele ia descobrir o que era. Assim que ele subiu para o Templo do Grande Mestre, Aoi levou um "pedala" do Mana:

_ Ai, que foi que eu fiz?

_ Não fez! Se você é o sensei dele, não pode ter medo. Se imponha, pangaré!

-Ainda é difícil, Mana-sama. Eu olho pros olhos dele e ainda vejo aquele cavaleiro de Gêmeos que mete medo em todo mundo.

Mana não pode deixar de sorrir. Ia ser um looongo mês.

N/A: Eitcha, será que sobra alguém inteiro até o final do mês? E o J é terrível, né? Pior que o Shura... Mas o Taiji não é menos que o Máscara da Morte, vai dar tudo certo... Vamos lá, complicar a história um pouco mais... 15/08/2009.


End file.
